


It Had to Be Done

by JTHMManson4



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, meth empire, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHMManson4/pseuds/JTHMManson4
Summary: A very hard decision comes up. Things will never be the same after this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This presents itself as a 'What if?' scenario.
> 
> Enjoy!

It HAD to be done. 

There was no other way---

At least he attempted to assure himself that, but that normal rationalization couldn’t work anymore with this current line of thought. 

This was just….

Walt gripped the edge of the counter hard. 

Laughing, conversing. 

His eyes flickered to the outside--- Outside of the house were his normally core family members, which had always been considered along with Hank and Marie. At least… Used to be family members, but everyone had managed to put past darkness behind them and move on from it.

The divorce of Skyler and Walt. 

A harsh, rippling event that had happened months back. 

But ironically, everyone seemed to stay together—even keep Walt within the fold. How..? Some pulling of the strings had happened, but.. for the good of the—

Right, family… 

It… was a weak excuse, if the chemist had to be honest with himself, which he seemed to never be, unless he was forced to be.

Especially with the DEA looming over his shoulder, never QUITE guessing who the elusive Heisenberg was----

He could get away with literally anything nowadays. 

This time, he dug his nails into his palm, harshly. 

His moral compass was even worse, skewered to no return, due to running his Empire for awhile now. 

The thrill of running it never seemed to have an end. 

The man was extremely cold too---

His mask being seen through somewhat by the former family members, but he always made an extra attempt to keep it up around Hank.  
A hard swallow. 

The last couple of months had been even moreso stressful than the divorce—he had seen that coming a mile away. 

What he had built—

Was being ripped apart piece by piece. 

The business had managed to override any sort of family sort of feelings—if feelings were even part of the game at this point—by far. He loved the waves of power too much. 

He had been slightly heartbroken, slightly by each event—

The DEA had been cracking down harshly onto the distribution of Blue Sky, blue methamphetamine. 

It seemed like they got closer and closer to finding out the mystery individual—

As well tearing the empire down completely. 

Then why… 

Then why did Walt feel so….unnerved? 

Nervous? 

Sick to his stomach? 

All normal reactions to how he felt about his Empire, but thing was.. it was directed to that same specific thought from earlier. 

That agonizing thought. 

He had to do something with the DEA. 

And---

He harshly blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, as he looked across the counter to Hank. He blinked once more, as he let his mouth gape slightly. 

“What…?” 

“Come on. You’re missing out.” The agent said simply, clapping a hand on his back briefly. 

“Uh, yeah—Come on then.” 

He straightened himself up, hoping he came across as steady in expression and thought, as he stepped over to Hank’s deck door and started to pull it, but—a hand shot out and stopped it. A slight furrow of his brows, and he looked up at Hank silently. 

“…It’s not about Skyler, is it?” He asked a bit gruffly.

“….No.” He said emotionlessly. “It’s just--- Complications.”

“Uh….” Hank looked elsewhere and crossed his arms. “…You… wanna talk it out, o-or?” 

Silence.

“I mean, you don’t gotta, you know, SAY it, if you don’t wanna.. I mean---“

“…I don’t want to.” Walt looked him steadily into the eyes and growled out his response. 

“Alright, fine.” Hank said with a mutter, and a slightly defensive tone. 

Walt pulled it open with more than necessary force, letting Hank exit out of the house too, before Jank joined right beside Marie once again, keeping quiet as her and Skyler went about a conversation—

“Is Junior enjoying it at least??” Marie prodded, as she took a sip of her drink.

“Yeah! It’s really great, I mean…. Junior loves it so far.” 

The boy’s shadowed face looked over with a grin, as seeing they were all underneath a tented structure. “I-I mean.. It’s… a-a great class and a-all… B-But it’s hard too…” 

“Aw come on, honey, you’ve got an A so far…” Skyler said with a smile. Compared to a year ago, she seemed happier. Though it could argued--- she felt a tad on edge due to her ex-husband being there. 

‘’Mooooom.. I-I-I never get to hang w-with anyone t-though…” 

“There’ll be time for that in the summer.” A chuckle from Hank. 

“Yeah, buddy!” Hank said.

“H-Hey! B-but---“ 

“….Won’t hurt to skip studying once in awhile.” Walt interjected.

Junior blinked over to his father, adjusting himself a bit in his seat. “Dad! Y-You okay..?” He made a slight face. “A-And.. I-I could..?” 

“Yeah.. to both.” He said a bit flatly. “I mean, since you’re the MASTER in everything—“ 

Junior grinned. “D-Dad—“ 

“…Yeeees?” Sizzling could be heard—Hank had gone back to tending to the grill. 

“Y-You can stop b-bullshitting me n-n-now.” 

“What, never!” Walt grinned a bit, but it came off as forced. 

Junior was about to retort, but—

“Burgers are ready!” The agent announced, as everyone seemed to get up at once to get their fill. ‘Another time!’ came from the meth cook himself. Further laughter, conversing happened—

All the while, there was something darker happening on the other side of the city. 

A few masked men lingered around a warehouse. 

One of them approached another, getting out his phone and checked the time. 

“…It’s about time.”

A taller one. “I understand we have to do it when he’s home, yes?” 

“Yeah. Just got a text from the boss that he’s leaving in about an hour, or hour and half.” 

“Understood.”

So they waited. 

The sun started to set, signaling them to get moving now. A shorter, fatter one pulled up with a black SUV, a seemingly stereotypical vehicle for this sort of venture. 

People either driving or walking past the vehicle as it went to the house in question were utterly oblivious to the fact it would tear down a major piece within a drug investigation. The men inside were silent--- In total, there were four, just in case. Two sat in the back, while the first two sat in the front, observing everything. 

They snapped to attention as they pulled closer to the curb outside of the target’s house. 

Hank’s house. 

They had to be ultimately cautious. They’ve been thoroughly warned of how bad the man would try to fight---

Even though last time, the DEA agent was able to fight off those two men. 

Barely. 

The man in question was standing inside of his bathroom, zipping up his pants. “Damn, that hit me hard..” He murmured underneath his breath. 

His flickered up to the mirror, as he turned on the water. Within a few short seconds the man had washed up his hands, now letting them leave from underneath a torrent of water to dry themselves on a towel. 

A sound outside. 

A slight jitter went through Hank, as he tossed his trained eyes harshly outside. 

“Ma—“ He cut himself off, remembering she had left to go run an errand. A sigh, a sigh came through his nose as he grabbed the plunger from beside the toilet. 

Something to protect himself with, if a bit useless.

That crash didn’t sound normal…. 

And it really couldn’t help but to be cautious. 

Another sound. 

Hank quickly exited the bathroom, but kept quiet. He skittered around to the front door, moving his hands slowly to unlock it. Pushing it gently open, the man peeked outside in all of the directions he could.

Nothing, but then came another crash, a much louder one---

Glass. 

Widened eyes plastered themselves onto Hank’s face, and he spun around, only to hit one masked man in the gut hard with end of his seemingly useless weapon. 

‘’What do you want??” He demanded fiercely. 

No answer. 

The mystery man staggered backwards, but of course another came up and shoved Hank backwards, hoping to slam him into the wall. 

Hank had sensed that was what was happening, so he turned at the last second, trying to get behind the one who had pushed him. 

The taller one though, crept up from behind and whacked Hank over the head with something hard, making Hank stagger sideways---

He had to fight it, fight unconsciousness. He knew it was coming. 

It suddenly occurred to him--- 

They were far from being done with him. This would continue after this scuffle. 

He tried to swing his weapon, but one of them pulled it away from him, making him curse inwardly. His vision swam—He needed to get out of here. Forgetting about fighting back, the agent tried to run. Running proved soon futile, as the edges of his vision swam more and more, until---

Total blackness. 

It wasn’t much later, did the agent manage to wake up. 

Cold concrete—

That’s what he felt on the side of his face, as he started to stir. Relief almost filled him as he realized he was all but still alive. That still denoted a chance to fight back—

A growl exited from Hank as he tried to pull his suddenly discovered bonds. 

Fuck.

Casting a look, he took note they were done right, masterfully. The men knew who they were dealing with, alright. Both legs were bond together, as well his wrists behind his back. His pockets felt empty, but that was to be expected. There was no necessity to be messy in this sort of work. 

His head was yanked up from behind all of a sudden by two hands on either side.

“Nghh!” He grunted out, and from the corner of his eye, he could tell it was a masked man. “You son of a bitch---“ He tried to squirm around. Useless. 

“—Once I am out of here, you WISH you never did this and—“ 

“You got him?”  
The voice made Hank freeze immediately in his tracks, upon recognizing it. It couldn’t be… Shock and confusion flashed through Hank’s face, as he looked over in its direction. It… sounded like… his former brother-in-law’s. 

“Yep—all nicely over there.” 

It was dark over there, but there was a slight glint of a surface of glasses. It made Hank swallow hard, seeing it. 

“G-Good.” A slight nervousness was within the cold voice, but it was hardly noticeable. “..Finest fifty pounds of Blue Sky headed your way. As well as that one million.” 

“Very good, pleasure doing business.”

“W-Walt?” That information made the agent’s mind shatter. 

Hank’s voice made both look over, but the other man gave Walt’s shoulder a pat and walked off. 

No…

N-NO! 

He couldn’t believe it--- Walt, basically a GEEK was wrapped up in all of this—

His own fucking fami—former-family?!

Then… the pieces started to slowly fall into place.

The secrets, the going around at nights. 

Walt’s disappearance, the tie to Tuco, and that whole mess. 

The purest meth being available on the streets—only a master chemist could have produced. 

Pinkman supposedly making that trick call about Marie being in the hospital--- 

Driving into traffic, to avoid that Laundromat. 

Oh dear god—

Gus Fring. 

Gus Fring’s death—a powerful man brought d-down---

A mix of emotions showed on Hank’s face, as he watched Walt step more clearly into the lighted area, and Hank had to swallow hard. 

He tried to laugh. “What the hell, man? Is-Is—this a sick joke, or something??” He didn’t know how… to process this. 

Walt looked hardened. But there was slight nervousness showing through. “…No. N-Not…” He cleared his throat, shutting his eyes for a moment. A hard sigh went through his nose. It has to be done, it has to be done… God, this was hard. “Not one bit.” He managed to growl out. 

“Y-You’re—You’re….” He showed a false smile.

“You’re almost there.” He said softly.

“Heisenberg..” The name sounded like downright poison coming from Hank’s mouth, and he had to look away, false smile quickly sliding away. “Oh god….”

“That’s right. I’m Heisenberg.” There was a matter of sick pride, yet.. apprehensiveness, that broken-ness too. Hank had finally heard it from him. After all this time. 

“….You have to be fucking kidding me….” Hank whispered. 

“I’m not.” 

“YOU! You were the bastard who caused all of this--- You’re the one who—who… made that false phone call about Marie, YOU are the one who bugged my office, YOU are the one who drove us into TRAFFIC!’’ He yelled, anger taking over, yet there was a lot of hurt within his tone too. 

Walt had to look away, once digging his nails into his palm. 

A clench of his teeth. “How could you…. WHY?” 

Walt steeled himself to look at Hank now. “I-I.. did it all for you gu—“ 

“BULL-FUCKING-SHIT, WALT!” 

Walt looked away once more, though his cold expression didn’t fade. It had to keep in place. 

“….You…. you can’t tell me it was for the goddamn family. No way, man. This is the drug trade, death and so much bad things surround it!” 

“…Would you stop yelling, and then maybe I’ll tell you!” Walt managed to say. 

“Besides securing things into place for—“

A loud huff from Hank, but he didn’t interrupt. The cook paused, but didn’t comment otherwise. “I’ve… had this grudge against… Elliot and Gretchen. And the matters surrounding them. You know them, right?” 

A grunt as acknowledgement from the DEA agent. “Yeah, what about them?” Hateful tone.

“They’ve made over a billion dollars in their stock…” 

“This is over money? Wealth?” 

“No.” Walt was quickly rebutted, though he did appreciate money a hell lot more nowadays. “… Resentment. They’ve got to have it all—acknowledgement too, all throughout the world.” 

“It’s a fucking inward thing then?” His eyebrows shot up. 

“I suppose.” The kingpin shrugged, even bothering to pace a little back and forth. Then he suddenly stopped---

“This last year… It’s been about being known. Actually being APPRECIATED—Appreciated for my hard work.” 

His eyes narrowed. “What? Making methamphetamine? Why not something else?” He almost spit it out. 

“…Like what, DEA agent?” 

“Researching chemicals. Making medicine, or something. I mean, jesus Christ. And you can say my name, WALT.” 

“…No. Not until….” He was quick to answer, but trailed off. “No, it wouldn’t have made a lot of money, I had cancer and the family—“

“…When did you stop caring about them?” 

Walt made a laugh out of disbelief, stepping closer, but not too close. “Really now? Do you not see me still interacting with you all?” 

“No, seriously, asshole. What, the last year? Or after Skyler div—“ 

“Do not speak of that.”

“Really now? What did you care?”

“I said no!” The cook gritted his teeth. 

“Now you’re the ONE yelling.” 

Walt suddenly unsheathed the gun he had been carrying in his belt. 

Hank eyed it—locking onto it. “You’re…” 

“Yes.” The kingpin said quietly, cocking it. “I have to.”

“No, you d..” Hank then stopped himself. “Right, I’ve been… ordering the… tearing down of—“ 

“My empire.” Walt said hotly. 

A swallow. A grit of the teeth. “ I sure poked the wrong bear.” He said coldly. 

“Yeah.” 

“Why don’t you just do it then, Walt?” 

Walt tilted his hat a bit. “Heisenberg.” He growled out.

Hank looked away briefly. “…Heisenberg.” He corrected himself. It’d make more sense. This wasn’t Walt one bit. 

“Not yet…I—“ Walt ran a hand over it, studying it. “….Any last words before I do it?” It was almost a whisper. 

“Are you fucking serious? How about that my brother-in-law was doing all of this shit behind my back and---“ 

“ENOUGH!” Walt said angered, pointed his gun right towards Hank, but it shook. All this murdering—and this is the one that made him shake and hesitate. 

Hank took note of that silently. 

“I will do it.” He said icily, keeping his voice the strongest it’s been this entire time in this confrontation. 

“…Do what you have to do then.” Hank’s voice sounded cold, yet a hint of sadness was within it. 

Walt’s hand shook a bit more. 

In a twisted sense, Hank knew Walt wouldn’t turn back from this, due to all the craziness. No way. Yet… he had to—Had to twistedly help him. He knew he felt Walt was still family, despite… 

“..DO IT. What are you.. a wimp or somethin’?” 

The stress from earlier and of now finally came forth, and Walt strided up closer to his former brother in law, jamming the gun right into the side of the head. Within a mere moment, the gun was finally fired. 

Blood splattered across the floor harshly. 

The DEA agent’s body fell hard onto the ground. 

“Goodbye, Hank.” A mere whisper.

Walt was frozen to the spot. Only after a few moments, did he finally back up, but froze there too. 

The last shred of Walt had been thoroughly killed off. 

He wouldn’t visit his family anymore after this, after the funeral of Hank’s…

Pretend to be shocked.

Falsely comfort. 

…..

All that truly mattered now was his Empire. 

No family.

He barely heard the voice around him—The clean up guy. 

“H-Huh?” Walt finally snapped out of it after it felt like several hours. 

“...We have to clean up.” 

“….Right.” 

Soon enough, the man’s body would be dissolved into hydrofluoric acid.


End file.
